Love To Burn
by yuny-lune
Summary: Le jour de ses 17 ans, Sakura se retrouve seule, rongée par la tristesse et la solitude. Pourtant celui qu'elle a aimé si longtemps vient la retrouver, avec l'ordre de la ramener à Orochimaru... Résumé nul, mais venez donc voir ce qu'il en est ! SasuSaku.


**Disclamer : **Inutile de lutter... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T.T (Sasukeeeee ouin) Sauf peut-être ceux que je pourrais éventuellement inventer. Le monde de Naruto non plus, et je ne me fais malheureusement pas d'argent en écrivant ceci. Monde cruuuuuel !! En gros, il va falloir que je soudoie Masashi Kishimoto pour qu'il me vende Sasuke xD

**Couples :** Sasu-Saku powa xD Pour le reste, je ne dévoile rien :P Vous verrez bien, tiens !

**Hiii everybody ! Ceci est un jour extraordinaiiiire ! (**Yuny se met à écrire des fics sur Naruto oO On ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, elle a du abuser du café, mais voilà... Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'elle pense que c'est un jour extraordinaire.

**Bref, ceci est donc une fic Saku/Sasu, puisque, c'est mon couple préféré dans Naruto ) Je sais, j'ai tendance à aimer les drôles de couples :P Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas.**

**Comme la plupart de mes écrits, ceci sera une fanfiction relativement courte, j'aime pas faire dans la longueur, et étant donné que je suis lente à écrire, ça revient un peu au même lol.**

**J'ai essayé de faire en sorte de respecter un maximum le caractère des personnages, je déteste quand c'est trop OOC, mais il y aura forcément des changements chez Sasu-chou, parce que sinan y'a pas d'histoire xD**

**Tiens, j'allais oublier... Chaque chapitre portera le nom d'une chanson qui m'a inspiré le chapitre en question. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe :D De même que le titre de la fic, qui est également le nom d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Si vous voulez connaitre le noms des artistes, faites le moi savoir.**

**Brefouille, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. J'espère que vous aimerez ) Bonne lectuuuuure !**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Chapitre 1 : Comatose**

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la vitre, recouverte par la buée provoquée par le froid de l'extérieur. Il neigait, dehors. C'était beau. Les enfants s'amusaient à se rouler dans l'épais manteau blanc qui tapissait le paysage, sous le regard attendrit de leurs parents qui les surveillaient de loin. De la neige au mois de Mars... Cela faisait des années que ça n'était plus arrivé à Konoha.

Un charmant tableau... Qui lui donnait envie de vomir. De vormir, et de hurler. De pleurer, aussi. Qu'il était loin, le temps de son innocence, le temps où elle était comme tous ces gamins dehors, jouant avec sa meilleure amie, Ino. Elle se revoyait encore courir dans la neige, tomber, se redresser en riant. Elle pouvait se rappeler du vent qui faisait flotter ses cheveux roses, et qui fouaitait ses joues jusqu'à les rendre rouges. Et le souvenir du chocolat chaud préparé par sa mère lors de son retour à la maison, pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Le bonheur et le réconfort... Elle ne savait plus ce que c'était. Tout cela lui semblait étrangé.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de famille. Plus vraiment d'amis. Aujourd'hui son regard émeraude s'était teinté de tristesse, de peine... Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Sa gorge était nouée par des sanglots qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Elle ne voulait pas être faible, mais ce semblant d'héroïsme la détruisait complètement. C'était plus de la lâcheté en fin de compte, et elle le savait.

Elle se muait dans la solitude depuis que Naruto était parti seul en mission. Il avait fermement refusé qu'elle l'accompagne, prétextant que c'était bien trop dangereux. Mais elle savait que c'était par ordre de Tsunade-Sama qu'il l'avait écartée. L'Hokage avait besoin d'elle au village, en réalité, et la jeune femme la détestait presque de l'avoir retenue auprès d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour les empêcher de déborder de larmes. Cela faisait des mois que Naruto était parti, et elle était sans aucune nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, son instinct le lui hurlait sans cesse, mais elle se refusait à le croire, à l'accepter. Que lui resterait-il s'il n'était plus vivant ? Plus rien. Ou presque.

L'équipe 7 n'existait plus, et cela la blessait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Naruto et Kakashi étaient sans cesse en mission. Et Sasuke... Sasuke était parti il y a bien longtemps. 5 ans. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Sakura avait bien grandit depuis ce temps là, peut-être trop vite. Elle était belle, à n'en pas douter, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle gardé ses cheveux roses coupés courts, sa silhouette s'était quelque peu allongé, ses traits étaient devenus bien plus fins qu'auparavant, et pourtant... Pourtant on ne voyait plus jamais de sourire sur son visage, et ses yeux verts étaient constament encadrés de cernes, comme si elle passait ses nuits à pleurer sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil. Sûrement était-ce le cas...

Elle fêtait aujourd'hui même ses 17 ans, mais qui aurait pensé à le lui souhaiter ? Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés pour se soucier d'elle, de toute façon. Elle n'y pensait plus elle-même... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour elle.

Elle sécha avec rage l'unique larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu contenir d'un revers de manche, et quitta la fenêtre, laissant la trace de sa main sur le carreau. Il faisait froid. Dedans aussi. Mais rien de comparable au vide qu'elle ressentait.

Sakura longea silencieusement le couloir sombre qui la menait jusqu'à sa chambre, puis s'enferma dans celle-ci. Il n'était pas tard, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se coucher. De plus, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Tout en enlevant son t-shirt, elle se posta devant le miroir et constata avec un soupire l'ampleur des dégâts, passant un doigt mal assuré sur les cernes qui lui rongeaient le contour des yeux. Le noir jurait parfaitement avec le vert de son regard, mais quelle importance ? Elle n'avait personne à qui plaire. C'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment, elle se faisait presque peur. Elle en venait parfois à se demander où était passée la fillette coquette de son enfance, qui ne pensait qu'à être belle pour Sasuke. Elle devait être partie en même temps lui, sans doute...

Et puis il y eut _cette_ photo, posée sur une petite table près du miroir, qui attira son regard. La photo de l'équipe 7. Leur équipe. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'en saisit délicatement, comme si elle craignait de briser le cadre, et l'observa un peu. Naruto, Sasuke et elle, alors âgés de 12 ans, entouré de leur Sensei, Kakashi. Sentant les larmes lui piquer dangeureusement les yeux, la kunoichi serra très fort le cadre contre coeur, tout en se mordant la lèvre, terrassée par le flot de souvenirs qui lui revenaient impitoyablement en mémoire.

Non, elle ne devait pas craquer... Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et qu'elle tomba sur son reflet, c'en fut trop pour elle. Elle éclata en sanglots, s'aggripant au montant de la glace pour ne pas tomber à terre. Cette souffrance si longtemps refoulée lui déchirait la poitrine, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer tant les spasmes qui la secouaient étaient puissants. Elle avait craqué... Au fond, peut-être était-il temps ? Elle avait gardé ce désespoir bien trop longtemps en elle.

La jeune fille parvint à se calmer après un temps qui lui parut plus long qu'une éternité. Elle avait encore mal d'avoir tant pleuré.

Elle reposa tout aussi délicatement la photo sur la table, sans un mot, sans même un soupire. L'Haruno resta un long moment plantée là, encore toute chamboulée de s'être laissée aller de la sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apperçue dans le miroir ne la fasse tréssaillir.

Puis soudain, sans qu'elle n'ait même le temps de se retourner, elle sentit des doigts glacés se poser sur son dos nu, puis tenir ses bras tout aussi dénudés. Elle se raidit, paralysée, incapable d'échapper à ce contact si déplaisant. La rose gémit plaintivement, mais sa protestation mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit une paire d'yeux plus noire que la nuit, habités par une lueur rougâtre, se refléter dans la vitre du miroir. Le sharigan. Aucun doute, ces yeux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne, elle les aurait reconnus entre milles, pour avoir tant rêvé d'eux pendant des années, et qui, à cet instant, la terrifiaient. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Sasuke... (**NDLA **: _Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Kyuubi soit plus rassurant tout de même, mais je crois que Sakura aurait préféré se retrouver face au démon qui habite Naruto plutôt que __**son**__ démon à elle ! Oui oui, on parle bien de Sasuke lol_)

Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier en voyant la peur personnifiée se dessiner sur les traits de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il aimait ça, lui-même l'avouait sans aucun scrupule.

Toujours avec le même sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Sakura, il fit courir ses mains sur la peau du cou de la jeune fille, s'autorisant même une petite virée sur sa poitrine, heureusement encore recouverte de son soutien gorge, puis murmura contre son oreille d'un ton qui lui glaça le sang :

"- **Bon anniversaire... Petite fleur de cerisier...**"

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Je sais bien que ce chapitre était très court (Oui oui, j'ai même pas honte de le dire xD) mais ce n'est qu'une sorte d'introduction, afin de vous mettre dans le bain. Les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs )**

**Alors, vos impressions ? Vous avez aimé/pas aimé ? Je veuuux savoir ! (Gros caprice de la part de l'auteur) Vous perdez pas votre temps, puisque vous me faites plaisir ) Quoi ? Comment ça, vous vous en tamponnez le biscuit ?? T.T Méchants. (Yuny se met à bouder) **

**Bon. Puisque c'est comme, passons au chantage. Niark ! Je vois d'ici vos visages appeurés xD Je vous explique le plan x) Je demande juste 5 reviews par chapitre, avant de mettre le suivant. Et pour fêter le départ de cette nouvelle fic, j'annonce officiellement que la première personne qui me mettra un review aura droit à un One Shot sur le couple de son choix ) Convaincus ? Parfait ! A vos claviers !!**

**A bientôôôt (Pour de nouvelles aventures ! xD)**


End file.
